Jackson State University (JSU) is under a continuous mandate for compliance, reporting and licensing of its animal research. The continued compliance with the Guide for Institutional Care and Use of Laboratory Animals in Research (Guide, 2011), the PHS Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the Animal Welfare Act is strictly enforced by federal funding and regulatory agencies. The Animal Core Facility (ACF) is the institutional unit charged with fulfilling the requirements for this compliance as well as providing support and services to the biomedical research at JSU. The charges assigned to this unit are centered in providing technical support to JSU biomedical researchers for writing in vivo-based research proposals by providing expertise in experimental designing and protocol development for submission to IACUC as well as in satisfying agency animal care mandates. This major support is aimed at providing infrastructure to improve the quality of animal research by integrating resources for JSU-PIs conducting biomedical research, promoting and enhancing future funding endeavors and improving in vivo research productivity. The ACF will also provide training and technical support for JSU researchers in executing their animal research agenda. To this end, such support will initiate and enforce a rigorous training program in the care and use of animal subjects; an occupational health training/implementation program for IACUC, animal researchers and ACF staff; and an onsite program to improve and envision the future expansion of the ACF in response to the anticipated increase in animal research demand at JSU. It is our mandate to maintain compliance and licensing in accordance with the Animal Welfare Act; such activities are overseen and enforced through IACUC and the Institutional officer (10). Accordingly, the ACF constituencies will endeavor to improve management/services (housing, manpower, veterinary care; diagnosis, surgery and necropsy ) through quality assurance programs to meet the current standards for safety, quality and efficiency; protect animal related data for compliance and reporting requirements; and finally build-up an authentic documentary for AAALAC/APHIS accreditation and continued future accreditations.